


Keeping Hold

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Odin has many offers for Leo, but Leo needs just one thing. For now.





	Keeping Hold

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, April 05/I'll give you my blood if that's all you need

"What is it you need, my liege? Fallen stars harvested during an eclipse? The inner teeth of a purebred grue raised on holy ground? Perhaps--"

"Nothing quite so exciting, Odin," Leo interrupted. "Though I will be sure to let you know if and when I need any of those things."

Odin beamed; he already had a lead on the grue and was hoping to be able to put it good use at some point, even if he was a little disturbed at where the beast's 'inner teeth' were supposedly located.

"The only thing I require of you tonight is the usual."

"My blood is, as always, yours," Odin replied quickly. "Shall I fetch my glorious Knife of--"

"Use mine."

"Of course, Lord Leo."

Odin always did his best not to let on just how giddy the dietary requirements of Nohr's royal family made him. While not a true vampire, the blood-drinking was still absolutely perfect and exciting! He'd nearly blacked out from sheer glee when first presented with the information and from there, well, Odin always did his best to be as tasty as possible. Hopefully his bloodline helped, not that he could really point that little bit of information out to Leo. But nonetheless, there did seem to be a mutual appreciation between them surrounding this act.

Leo had a sharp little knife, horrendously unnamed but with a few lovely jewels in the handle almost the same color as Leo's eyes. Odin didn't need to test its sharpness; he knew. While it was, perhaps, a bit disappointing that Leo didn't actually have fangs, he was sure this method was far less painful and messy overall.

He peeled back a sleeve to bare his forearm as he settled onto a sofa that threatened to swallow him with its softness. The cut he made was fast, just deep enough-- practiced well beyond just these instances. If he was going to do this for Lord Leo, he was absolutely going to do it perfectly!

Leo was on him quickly; half on his lap, mouth his skin, tongue against the wound. Odin got the knife out of the way and then wrapped his free arm around Leo, half-holding him. It felt infinitely good to be useful like this even with the soft stinging pain.

"Take what you need," he murmured. Leo was always polite, though, and never drank for too long. Even when Odin offered more-- another cut, maybe the next day, whatever Leo wanted of him... Leo kept himself restrained. Perhaps it was for the better... It wouldn't do for him to pass out when there might be need of skills only he possessed.

All too soon, Leo finished and sat back, a bit dazed but definitely satisfied. Odin would have kept hold of him for a bit longer, but there was his arm to take care of and it wouldn't do for his majestic blood to spill anywhere else besides Leo's mouth.

He bandaged his arm quickly; Leo always had supplies nearby. And then...

"Perhaps you could stay for a bit longer, Odin? I do have a new tome..."

Odin beamed.

He'd keep hold for a bit longer.


End file.
